True Love's Kiss
by pearlydewdrop
Summary: "True Love doesn't mean being inseparable. It means being separated and nothing changes" What if Emma Swan and Killian Jones were more open with their feelings when they said goodbye at the town line. What if their reunion in New York went a little differently. What if a single kiss (or more) from your true love could restore your memory. Read and Find out.


A/N: Hi guys. how are you all?. I really hope you enjoy this. I own nothing. it all belongs to Edward Kitis and Adam Horowitz.

The town is cloaked in grey and the sun is hidden behind the clouds and vaguely resembling a silvery grey oyster. The emerald smoke of Pan's curse travels sluggishly through the quaint but magical town of Storybrooke, swallowing it whole as it goes.

Henry and Emma only have minutes to leave before the curse hits. Emma feels the famililar pang of loss when looking into the eyes of her parents. Her parents who she just found and now was going to loose forever but it wasn't only them. Everybody who came to see her and Henry off at the town line had touched their lives deeply yet were now all cursed to return to their own respective lands and realms so she and Henry must do the same.

Her yellow bug is there at the ready just behind the town line, ready as ever to take them both to their new life where ever that would be in the land without magic, monsters, villians, princes, princesses, pirates, evil queens and everything else that had made up the last few years of Emma and Henry's lives.

Emma and Henry rush to embrace David and Mary Margaret, tears forming in their eyes at the loss of losing their family. Mary Margaret and David's palms finding the back of their daughters head.

Their daughter who they always dreamed of watching grow up. They were filled with pride for their first born daughter and their grandson. Emma takes in the sight of her parents for what the logical part of her tells her will be the last time.

Mary Margaret tells them that they will always be a family no matter how far apart from each other they are. They are The Charmings after all, they may not physically be able to find each other after today but they will always find each other in their hearts and in the hope that each new day brings.

Henry turns away from his birth mother and grandparents to face Regina.

Regret, guilt, loss and sadness pooling in the pit of his stomach. He tells her that he believes it's all his fault as he brought Emma to Storybrooke, lifting the first curse even when she assures him of the contrary.

She tells him villians don't get their happy endings.

Henry pulls his mother into a tight embrace all the while letting a few tears fall. He tells her that she isn't a villian that she's his mom.

Emma turns away from her parents and walks toward Neal. The man who is the father of her child. The man who is the reason her walls are built so high. The man she lost and found. The man who shared everything in her life for a brief time when it was just them, their stolen goods and the bug. Her first love who broke her heart.

She takes in the sight of him. His eyes are the sames shade of brown as Henry's.

Neal squeezes Henry lightly and encouragingly on the shoulder telling Emma to get their son out of here, reassuring her and Henry that they will see him again. She nods and hugs him, truly and fully forgiving him for everything.

She and Henry step away from Neal and walk closer to the bug. A startlingly sea blue pair of eyes catch Emma's and she turns to face Killian. He smirks lightly at her.

" That's quite a vessel you captain there, Swan". She smiles despite the seriousness of the situation. He stares into her eyes for a moment that feels like an eternity when you are living in it.

Certain moments of the last while flash behind his sea blue eyes and she can she them clearly, so clearly. Climbing the beanstalk, leaving him at the beanstalk, Killian returning with the magic bean, trekking through Neverland and kissing after he saved her father.

It hit her hard when she realises it. She may have possibly accidentally fallen for this crazy,flirtatious, leather clad, gentleman of a pirate standing in front of her and she may never see him again.

Killian smiles down at her not flirtatiously but lovingly. "There is not a day that will go by where I won't think of you". The emotions bubble up inside of her and she pulls him towards her by the lapels of his leather jacket as she did in Neverland. She whispers a single word. "Good". Before joining their mouths together for the second time and what she believes to be the last time.

His lips crush hers and she breaths in his scent of sea salt, leather, rum and woe for losing her. The kiss isn't like the one in Neverland, a sudden burst of passion and hunger,a kiss shared by the eyes a thousand times before it was shared by their lips. It's slow, soft,chaste and ardent, a meaningful goodbye. Killian pulls back and smiles down at his saviour, the woman who showed him how to love again almost completely without ever knowing it. "We'll meet again, Love". Emma smirks softly at his optimism, something he had pick up off of her parents, Henry and most other people in Storybrooke. She agrees even though she doubts it.

Regina tells them they won't remember anything after they leave and as a parting gift she gives them a fresh set of memories, ones without their fairytale family, where Emma and Henry lived happily together as mother and son far away from the perfect insanity and craziness that was their home from day one.

They cross the town line in the bug, the little yellow car speeding off towards the future as Regina casts the fateful curse that sends the inhabitants of Storybrooke back to their original lives.

The purple smoke sweeping them back to the enchanted forest to their lives before they all became united.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

It was a typical day in Emma and Henry's life. The streets of New York were wildly busy, the traffic getting heavier as the morning went on. Emma was in the kitchen of their town bedroomed apartment while Henry watered the potted plants growing by the window. They were just sitting down at the table to some hot chocolate with cinnamon when a knock came to the door, echoing throughout the rooms. Henry looks up. "Are you expecting anyone, Mom?". Emma shakes her head. "No, not this morning. I'll go get it, kid. You finish your breakfast".

Henry nods and returns to his plate of scrambled eggs. Emma goes to the door, turning off the morning radio on her way. She opens the door only to come face to face with an unfamiliar looking leather clad almost pirate looking (she would have thought had she not known better) guy with too blue eyes. His face lights up immediately when he sees her. "Swan" he said as if he had been searching for and missing her for ages even though she had never seen this random guy before in her life.

She looked him up and down, something about him seemed weirdly familiar like deja vou. "I'm sorry" she said to him warily, "Do I know you?". He nodded. "Aye,Love. In another life". That was all she needed. She went to close the door in his face to keep out the man who she now believes to be crazy. He stops it before it's fully closed. "Swan, your family needs you". Now he is definitely crazy she thinks. "My family is here". He shakes his head but doesn't get frustrated. "You don't remember" he tells her firmly "but I can make you". Before she can shut the door again or hit him with something he lunges forward pulling her against him and joining their mouths firmly together.

Her first reaction is shock and desperationto get him off of her, but for some reason she doesn't. Something about all of this (the feel of his lips on hersm, the scruff on his cheeks brushing off of her face and the feel of his arms winding around her back as her hands made their way into hus mop of soft dark hair) seems oddly familiar and strangely right in every way imaginable. That's when it all rushes back. Her Parents. Storybrooke. Regina. Neal. Belle. Granny. Ruby. Whale. Leroy. Mr Gold. Archie. It all comes back. Her second set of memories, the real ones. She kisses him back. Thanking him for coming back for her. Her True Love. They pull away from each other gently, grinning like complete fools despite the seriousness of situation, momentarily enjoying their close proximity, all the while panting slightly.

Reality suddenly creeps up on Emma, postponing her feeling of elation; She was the Saviour and the Saviour never had a day off. She has to get back to her parents and Storybrooke. He smiles down at her, his eyes brighten and he strokes her cheek tenderly letting her know that whatever was coming, whatever she had to face he would be right there at her side if only she allowed it. Emma gets briefly infected by his smiling and adds jokingly. "You know here, walking in the door of someones home and coming at them like that is considered assault. Killian wiggles his eyebrows. "Even from one as dashing as my good self". She laughs. "Not even your charm and god looks would gave gotten you out of it". His eyes light up mischievously .

"If that's the case, I might considering doing that more often, I don't think I would mind being arrested by a certain sheriff". He says flirtatiously. Emma shakes her head. " Alright Pirate, Just keep the innuendos to a minimum around my son" half sternly, half teasingly. Kilian's eyebrows shoot up comically and he smirks. "Fear not, Lass. My antics are solely for your ears ". She rolls her eyes and pulls him after her into the kitchen to a highly alarmed and confused looking Henry, perhaps their hallway activities hadn't been as silent as they previously thought.

AN: C'mon guys you know you want to review. Your opinion means soo much to me. Reviews make me smile.


End file.
